VenturianTale Characters
Sally loves waffles.jpg Untitled drawing by frozenwarrior12345-d9gygw3.png Venturianminecraft.jpg Vid1.jpg Achachalla's together Paulafryeinsta20.jpg VenturianafttardA.png The Avengers.png 90dee452c7908561972912a03a9524d2.jpg Do you want to know my secret by mcmlppgfan-d72dc24.png 000.png LOL jordon.gif I m right behind you by sylargrimm-d7fp62r.jpg 10311011 546605248792547 1251753877 n.jpg File:Skyrim Tale.PNG Venturiantale bethany frye commission by bethanyfrye-d6729j5.png A minecraft tale by bethanyfrye-d5xddtl.jpg File:Xxbethanyfryexx.jpg Cierra.jpg BF.png VT41.jpg Venturiantale immortalkyodai commission by bethanyfrye-d6729sp01.png Daalek.jpeg VT27.png Goomba.png VT31.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Homeless Goomba.jpg Venturian tale.png Venturian.jpg Jordan venturian jimmy casket by arkcharmed-d759p9s.jpg ihangin' with squidward.jpg Phaser Mod Gertrude.png|Gertrude with her crowbar as usual|link=venturiantale fan page 2881355.jpg WAFFLES!!!.jpg Masterchief.jpg Lukelightsaber.jpg Vaderlightsaber.jpg Kylolightsaber.jpg Kyloren.png Darthvader.jpg Chewbacca.jpg Jimmy Casket's Knife.png IsaacBethanyCierraYard.png We Need to Talk Garnet Wink.gif GMO1.png DaisyDalek.png GMN1.png Vger.png venturian tale.jpg When adding to a category move the "and more" sign down below the new character please! -Felicity'''' Venturian's Characters * Johnny Ghost; A spunky ghost hunter that's part of PIE. * Papa Acachalla; A chubby, yet lovable, Acachalla family father. * Officer Maloney; A Murder (Gamemode) character. "The best sharpshooter in the west" and a sheriff. * Jimmy Casket; A familiar serial killer in the Murder (Gamemode) Series. * Asylum Kyte Weaver; The protagonist of the Oblivion Tale series. * Vahl Aradur; The protagonist of the Skyrim Tale series. * Cywren Caster; The protagonist of his Fallout 3/ Fallout New Vegas Tale. * Stardust Sprinkleshine; A plucky unicorn that arises from The Floating Gun of the Aztecs on occasion. * Spencer; A nerdy kid that is one of the adopted son's in the acachalla family house load and locked in the basement of the acachalles by the acachalles. * Jenny Ghost; Another version of Johnny Ghost that was created with Jenny Toast. * Lights Zeron; 'best' FNAF guard ever. With the "I Need My Knife Back" song as his theme song which he constantly sings. * Ben Swolo; the shirtless Ben Swolo, who is from the line of the knights of swol. His father (Han Swolo) was killed by Ben. * Darth Calculus; An evil person from the star wars videos * Cywren Caster; the smartest Waste-lander and main character in A Fallout Tale. * And more ImmortalKyodai's Characters * Johnny Toast; A British ghost hunter working in the main PIE unit. * Sally Acachalla; The Acachalla family's waffle-loving girl. * Thumbalerena; Much like Stardust, arising from The Floating Gun of the Aztecs. * Teenage Jeff the Killer; During the Creepy Pasta High School episode. * Jenny Toast; Another version of Johnny Toast that was created at the same time as the other Ghost, her partner. * And More. BethanyFrye's Characters * Gertrude; The Acachalla household Gingerian. Papa Acachalla's wife and the adopted mother of Sally and Billy. * Aimée; A French ghost girl who has spunk and a crush on some specific PIE members. * Fred Spooker; An annoying and lovable Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire member. * Maddie Friend; A Billy loving crazy girl with a pen and a shirt. * Slender Man; During the Creepy Pasta High School episode. * Cardboard Friend; The box enitity that haunted a young Gregory. * And More! HomelessGoomba's Characters * Billy Acachalla; The medic and reviving member of the Acachalla family. * Chris "Colon" Ghostie; Another PIE member/intern like Fred Spooker. * Sue Acachalla; The unknown gender'd child of the Acachalla's. * Maxwell Acachalla; A southern, Acachalla gang member, man and the brother of Papa Acachalla. * Prince Fang; A paranormal dragon that travels from the 13th dimension. * Toilet Toucher; A old man that travels between toilets when touching them with his skin(butt). * and more! booty annoying Category:Acachalla Family Category:Extra Category:Characters Category:Venturian Category:ImmortalKyodai